Sins of the Father
by LaineyK123
Summary: Outlanders are in Gatlin. Miraculously, they escape the clutches of Isaac and his following. What happens after changes the lives of all involved, and brings a whole new life into the world; Isaac's daughter. Collab with LiveFoREVer93. Rating may change. ACTIVE STORY.
1. Chapter 1

She loved it when the leaves changed their colors, and that's why the fall was her favorite season. She loved seeing every leaves all go from the standard green to an array of various colors. Reds. Golds. Yellows. Oranges. But then, after that, the frail little leaves fell to the ground and turned into dirt. It was a sad ending to a natural process.

In fact, you could say that Deidra was somewhat envious of this process of change. In a way similar to the changing colors in the leaves, humans grow older, changing from babies to children to teenagers to adults. Deidra, as every other human, was no different. She did look like a teenager, however, despite being so close to twenty-one years old, she looked a mere seventeen. She hated it, it was the only annoyance that really got to her. What really bugged her was those occasional stares from older adults whenever she was with her boyfriend, David. At twenty-three, he was a few inches taller than her, very tan, and had a rather impressive beard. He was the opposite of Deidra in regards to his appearance, looking a few years older than he really was. She hated the awkward glances that people would give her, as if she was messing around with someone far beyond her years.

But luckily, she found a way to deal with her stress. She and David had taken some time out of their daily routine and decided to go on a road trip. They wanted to hit every single state together. Even the boring ones.

That's how they ended up in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by corn. They drove for miles and miles upon miles. All they saw was corn. Deidra sighed, "You know, David," she said, "I did think that this would be a _bit_ more exciting."

David smiled and looked over at her, "Are you telling me that this isn't fun? Are you kidding? I was thinking that we could break a world record. Imagine it in the headlines: " _Young Couple Breaks World Record for Longest Time Staring at Corn"_!".

"Or how about this one: " _Most Stubborn Man in the World Drives for Two Days without Asking for Directions because He is Convinced He Knows Where He's Going_ "?". Deidra joked.

David laughed. Suddenly he yelled "Whoa!". To which Deidra immediately answered "What?!" with a slightly panicked tone.

"Look at those gas prices!" David laughed. "Those are the lowest we've seen in awhile! Let's stop just for the heck of it!"

Deidra looked at the gas station and sighed. She felt uneasy in this area. She recalled the sign that she saw earlier, welcoming her to the small town of Gatlin. Now she felt nervous, seeing this dingy, run-down gas stop. As David pulled in, Deidra yanked out the map. "David, this town isn't even on here," she said after looking.

"Bull, that's the newest version. It has side roads and everything, you're probably looking at the wrong state or something," David teased as he got out of their car and looked for the serviceman to pay for the gas before he pumped it. He walked over to the garage and looked in through the dirty windows. He knocked on them. "Hello?" he called. He looked back towards his girlfriend, who was still looking at the map. "Damn, Dei, there's no one here!"

She didn't look up, "Let's go. I'm telling you, this town is not on the map and this station is a dive!" She looked up at David. He was facing her, walking towards her. She was relieved to get going. But something wasn't right. The background was off. It was shaking, moving back and forth by what appeared to be a black smoke. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a black smoke shot out of the corn stalks and slammed itself into David, who was knocked out cold. At that moment, kids started to appear. Deidra screamed.

~...*...~

 _Author's Note: Hello, everyone! I'm baaack (with a cliffhanger at that)! I really missed writing for this site. I plan on having a few new stories come out and this one is one of the ones that I enjoy working on the most. This is a collab with (LiveFoREVer93), where we switch off every other chapter. This chapter was written by yours truly, and the next will be written by Deidra. The title for this story comes from the song of the same name by the band Being As An Ocean, as the two works have similar themes (check that song out!). We hope you enjoy and please take some time to review, we'd love to hear your opinions._


	2. Chapter 2

The kids surrounded Deidra from all angles, two of them grabbing her arms tightly. Deidra looked up from the kids on either side of her to see that the remaining kids in this group had made a small pathway for one other child to walk through.

A boy with shoulder-length red hair and freckles made his appearance in the sunlight, an eerie smile on his face.

The two children holding Deidra's arms looked up at the boy. "What shall we do with them, Malachi?" the boy on Deidra's left asked the red haired boy. Still smiling, Malachi replied, "Take them to Isaac."

The kids nodded and started tugging and pulling Deidra's arms out of the clearing as the rest of the children followed, dragging David on the ground by his arms.

The next thing Deidra knew she was being shoved and pushed into a dark room that was only being lit by a candle or two.

The only sounds she could hear were her heart beating with fear and the door behind her being slammed shut.

"I and some of the others found these two outlanders at the abandoned gas station", Deidra heard Malachi explain to who she guessed was Isaac as he looked down at her and David with pure disgust before turning his attention back to his leader.

It took all Deidra had not to laugh when she first laid her eyes on Isaac. ' _Him_?' she thought. ' _This kid is the leader of this cult?!'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Malachi's voice. "What should I do with them?" he asked Isaac.

Isaac took a moment to look down at David who was still unconscious but now covered in bruises, dirt, cuts, and grass from being dragged through the corn, deciding on what to do.

He then turned his attention to Deidra and when he did, Isaac started feeling something he had never felt before in his life and he wasn't sure if he hated or liked it. He started feeling warm, his heart started racing, his stomach started to hurt in a way it never had before!

Malachi had never seen Isaac look at anyone so long especially a _girl!_

After gathering his thoughts, Isaac came to a decision.

"Malachi!" he ordered firmly, tearing his eyes away from the girl in front of him. He looked down at David before continuing. "Take him to the clearing. I'll be there in a while to help decide what to do with him. In the meantime-"

He looked towards Deidra again, an eerie smile on his face. "I want to be alone with her for a moment."

Malachi was confused but he didn't dare question Isaac. Instead, he grabbed David but the arms again and dragged him out of the room, Deidra watching with sadness and fear as she did so.

Once the door slammed shut, she turned her attention back to Isaac, fear filling her entire body.

"Wha-what are planning to do to me?" she asked, feeling herself start to physically shake with fear.

Isaac said nothing. He just walked over to where Deidra stood, looked her straight in the eye and asked, "How do you feel about becoming my queen?"

David groaned a little as he woke up, feeling as if he were rising off the ground.

'Wha-what's going on?' he thought to himself as he opened his eyes a little more. David tried to move his arms and legs but couldn't. They were tied down to something.

A corn cross, he finally realized.

He barely looked to his left to see a skeleton on a corn cross next to him, causing fear to overcome his body.

David looked below him to see a mob of kids yelling 'Kill! Kill! Kill!' in perfect unison, pumping their fists in the air.

'Oh, God!' David whispered to himself in pure horror. 'We're never gonna make it out of here alive!'

Deidra gasped out a surprise.

"Queen?" she cried. "As in marriage?"

Isaac said nothing. He just clasped his hands together and nodded, a serious frown on his face which eased up a bit as he started to pace the room.

"You're different than any other girl I've seen before", Isaac explained, still pacing the room though stopping every now and then to look at Deidra again. "You're beautiful, pure, and there's something else about you that just attracts me to you. He Who Walks Behind the Rows has brought you here to me."

"He Who Walks Behind the Rows?" Deidra questioned in confusion.

"Our Lord and Saviour", Isaac replied.

' _Maybe yours but not mine',_ Deidra thought

"And….what if I say no to this marriage?" she said in a hypothetical way.

Isaac immediately stopped pacing and walked over to where Deidra stood, running his fingertips through her long, thick hair.

He leaned into her closer, breathing onto her neck before placing small kisses on it.

"Your boyfriend will be sacrificed tonight", was Isaac's answer to her question.

When she finally had some breathing room, Deidra took a deep breath.

"Alright", she said finally. "I'll marry you."

Isaac smiled his approval.

News spread fast throughout the cult as well as happiness and surprise.

This was no ordinary wedding.

Isaac, their leader, was getting married. This was a _very_ big deal.

Isaac put Malachi in charge of the ceremony which meant that he was going to be marrying the couple as well.

The cult was basically split, the boys helping Isaac prepare, girls helping Deidra, as best they could.

A girl named Esther went and found the best wedding dress the town of Gatlin could offer. It was a white silk Georgette Slim Draped bridal gown.

Another girl named Sarah, who Deidra guessed was about six or seven fixed her long brown hair in a half-up, half-down style complete with a beautiful v-shaped hair piece that she found.

"You look absolutely gorgeous, Deidra", a girl named Rachel commented once Sarah was finished with Deidra's hair.

A look of confusion fell over the 'bride-to-be's' face.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

Esther smiled. "Well, _of course_ we know the name of the girl who's marrying Isaac. This is a truly special occasion, you know."

"No", Deidra admitted. "I don't know."

"He Who Walks Behind the Rows has chosen you as Isaac's wife", Rachel explained with a smile, so glad she was able to explain the story. She felt like she was re-telling 'Romeo and Juliet' only with a slightly better ending. "Besides some of us have seen the way Isaac looks at you."

"And he's never looked at any girl that way before", Sarah was quick to add.

Esther nodded in agreement before noticing the clock. "Oh, it's time we start leaving for the church!"

She narrowed her eyes and smirked at Deidra.

"Ready when you are, Mrs. Chroner", she teased through giggles, causing Rachel and Sarah to giggle.

Deidra sighed nervously.

' _I guess I'm as ready as I'm ever gonna be',_ she thought. ' _Let's get this nightmare over with.'_

The girls arrived at the Gatlin Baptist church only to be met with a large crowd of Isaac's followers when they walked inside.

"I don't know if I can do this", Deidra whispered to the girls when she saw Isaac and Malachai standing at the front of the alter.

Malachai was positioned as a priest, obviously going to be 'marrying' the couple whereas Isaac was dressed in his usual preacher outfit yet he was wearing his fedora hat.

"Yes you can", Esther whispered back, smiling.

"Don't worry", Rachel added, "Isaac will protect and care for you. Just like Amos does for me."

She smiled at the thought of her own husband.

' _Protect and care for me?'_ Deidra thought, never taking her eyes off the two boys in front of her. ' _You mean David and I are never getting out of here?'_

Malachai nodded towards the girls, gesturing that it was time to start. Esther gave Deidra a slight nudge, urging her to start walking down the aisle.

Deidra couldn't take her eyes off Isaac, even when she reached the end of the aisle. She didn't want to admit it to herself but there was something about the way he looked just then that made him sort of….attractive in her eyes.

She didn't even know him and yet she was minutes away from becoming Mrs. Isaac Chroner.

Deidra's thoughts were cut short by Malachai's voice asking the question that would make everything official.

"Isaac, He Who Walks Behind the Rows has chosen you for Deidra. Do you accept His wishes to become her husband for the rest of time? In life and in the afterlife? For all eternity?"

Deidra made eye contact with Isaac, noticing that with each question Malachai asked, the more excited he got. A smile replaced the serious look on the young preacher's lips before he replied.

"Yes", Isaac replied. "Yes, I do."

Malachai looked at Deidra and repeated the question. Deidra, never losing eye contact with Isaac, was silent for a moment. She did the only thing she could think of.

"Yes, I do", Deidra answered.

Malachai closed his Bible with a smile and he reached in his side pocket for his knife.

"Let's make it official", he declared, handing the knife to Isaac.

Smiling, he took Deidra's hand in his and tuned it over so it was face up. Taking the knife, Isaac carved a large 'I' in the upper part of her hand.

Deidra did everything in her power to keep from crying or screaming out in pain. Once the marking was complete, she watched the blood drip to the church floor until Isaac handed her Malachai's now bloody knife.

Knowing now what to do, Deidra took the opposite hand Isaac had used and carved a large 'D' in the upper part of his hand. Isaac, however, didn't even flinch.

Slightly shaking, Deidra gave Malachai his knife which he put in his side pocket. Then, with a smile, Malachai took their bleeding hands and meshed them together.

Deidra flinched slightly at the sting and feel of blood on blood.

"It has been written!" Malachai announced proudly throughout the church. "I now present Mr. and Mrs. Isaac Chroner!"

After things had settled down after the wedding, Deidra and Isaac were left alone. That's where they sat now, on the stairs of the church. Deidra could feel her 'husband's' eyes on her.

Finally, she decided that enough was enough.

"Ok", she said firmly, standing up and facing the young preacher. "I've done as you've asked now you can let my boyfriend and I go our way."

Isaac slowly stood, not liking the sound of the word 'boyfriend' one bit. Besides, there was one other thing he had on his mind.

"Ah, but my Queen", Isaac said, eyes narrowed as he walked over to his 'wife', eyes narrowing as he went. He stopped in front of her, placing his hands on her hips, making Deidra slightly uncomfortable. "There is one thing I'd love from you right now." He took her still sore hand and kissed the back of it.

"Wha-what's that?" Deidra wanted to know, afraid to know the answer.

Isaac, not letting go of her hand, made eye contact with her.

"Offspring", he answered.

"Kids?" Deidra gasped, moving away from Isaac a bit. He nodded. "It is His will", Isaac explained, referring to He Who Walks Behind the Rows. "To continue my legacy after I am gone."

"I-Isaac", Deidra stuttered, backing away further and further as fear slowly crept over her. "I-I'm not sure I'm ready for this. At all."

The more Deidra backed away, the more Isaac walked forward. He eventually wrapped a tight arm around her waist, almost dragging her to his home.

Deidra tried her very hardest to squirm out of Isaac's tight grasp, until an unpleasant thought hit her: If she were to break free from his hold, there was a chance he would kill her right there.

The next thing she knew she was being dragged down the hall of a small rundown home and into a small bedroom.

Isaac shut the door with his foot, leading Deidra to his bed. He pushed her onto her back on the bed and climbed on top of her, kissing her lips forcefully before moving them down and kissing around her neck, sometimes sucking.

He suddenly pulled away and looked his 'wife' in the eyes, causing a shiver to run down Deidra's entire body and make it ice cold. No one had ever given her this look before. Not even David. It was a look of power, passion, and maybe even….love?

Isaac pressed his body up against his bride's, both their chests pressed against each other. Deidra's breathing became quicker as Isaac got ahold of her wrists to pin them above her head.

"H-Have you done this before?" Deidra whispered as Isaac pressed his forehead against hers. Isaac smiled, his eyes shining. "No", he answered simply. "Tell me what you feel, my queen", he demanded. "I want to know everything you're feeling right now."

Deidra didn't answer for a moment. She just stared into Isaac's eyes. It was in that moment she wasn't sure what to feel. The feeling of attraction she had felt for Isaac earlier in the day was returning and she wasn't sure if she liked it or hated it. She decided to see where this took her.

Instead of answering with her mouth, Deidra answered Isaac's question by wrapping her legs around his waist to keep him as close as possible, a seductive smirk leaving her lips.

Isaac smiled with approval. "That's what I thought", he said, his voice filled with approval before both of them closed their eyes and locked lips once more.

The kissing then became more heated as Isaac nibbled Deidra's bottom lip, wanting entrance into her mouth. She did so and soon they were twirling their tongues together.

It was obvious what was about to happen...

Isaac's hands were now running up and down Dedra's back, occasionally to her hips and behind. He elicited a series of moans, creating a fire between her legs that burned like it had never before. Dedra's breath was ragged in her chest, the blood pulsating throughout her whole body at faster and faster a pace with each passing moment.

Breaking the kiss, she trailed her lips down his jawbone and throat, lingering a bit on his pulse point. That caused the breath to catch in Isaac's throat, and Deidra smiled at how well she must have been doing. She ran her hands down his chest and stomach, sliding herself down so that she could line her center up with his erect manhood.

It felt amazing, even through all the layers, as Deidra began gyrating her hips, grinding into him. Isaac began to moan, trying to tell her things, but being unable to finish sentences. She could feel him hardening between her legs, and that made her wetter, if that was possible, as she was already soaking through her panties as it was.

Deidra couldn't help it anymore. She began to moan just as much as Isaac was, until he stopped me, pulling her in to kiss him once more. She reached down and unbuttoned his pants, and she heard a sigh of relief as she did.

The sweat was beginning to run down her body from the motion. Isaac slid his hands beneath his wife's shirt to grip her waist, his touch almost burning her skin. Deidra sat up, tearing the camisole from her body, leaving her in a white silk bra. He flipped her onto her back, kissing her throat down to her collarbone. Isaac seemed hesitant to touch her the way he wanted so Deidra said between breaths, "It's okay. Go ahead." He didn't need to be told twice. Isaac immediately laid his hands on her breasts, moving them slowly over the bra and the exposed skin.

Deidra was in heaven by this. Suddenly, he squeezed, causing her to cry out in pleasure. A grin crossed his dampened face and he came down to kiss her again. He slid his hands along her sides. Guessing what he wanted to do, Deidra arched her back as he unclasped her bra, sliding it off her body and tossing it across the room. Isaac made her gasp when he put his open mouth on her nipple, laying outlines on it with his tongue, leaving her moaning in ways Deidra couldn't understand herself. Isaac switched to the other and Deidra laid his hand on the other.

Isaac nipped her now erect nipple, causing her to squeal in pain and pleasure. Deidra realized this set up wasn't fair at all, and she tugged at the bottom of his shirt, which he happily removed for her. The skin-on-skin contact was unbelievably pleasurable. She just wanted him inside her, now.

Deidra was so hot at this point that she breathed, "Baby, please, stop teasing me. I want you." Isaac looked into her eyes for assurance, and she gave him a small smile in response. He slipped out of his own pants and boxers, leaving him wholly naked above her. Isaac began to grind into Deidra through her bottoms, leaving her whimpering his name. He was teasing her more, knowing it was killing her. Isaac slid off Deidra's shorts, kissing the tender skin just above the panty line. Then he grinded into her core once again. Deidra was so breathless and the fire was so hot where his body met hers that she thought that it couldn't get much better. Deidra took her panties off herself, tossing them to the floor. Isaac looked to his wife's eyes once again, and again she assured him this is what she wanted. He lined himself up before plunging into her.

The pain was more than expected, but as Isaac continued to pump in and out of her heat, the pain went from discomfort to pleasure. They continued thrusting into each other, faster and faster, moaning and crying out the other's name. Dedra hit ecstasy three times, on the third one, so did Isaac. They laid there for the next ten to fifteen minutes catching their breaths as it returned to them.

 _Hi guys! Deidra a.k.a. LiveFoREver93 here! First I just wanted to say how happy I am to be writing this fic with LaineyK123! She's such an awesome person {and writer too!} I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter I will admit it did take a while to grow on me. :) Please leave a follow, favorite, and review and we'll have more for you guys A.S.A.P. Have an awesome day night wherever you are in the world and we'll talk to you guys soon! Peace!_


	3. Chapter 3

It was dark. The wind was howling quite fiercely, and rain was pouring down from the sky. The blanket that was laid atop her was rather scratchy. She was getting hot. She rolled over in her state of half-sleep. But then, she remembered where she was and she was suddenly jolted awake. She sat straight up in her bed. She glanced to her side and looked at the man next to her.

" _Oh my god,"_ she thought, " _what have I done? What on earth came over me?_ " She regretted her actions from a few mere hours ago. Despite the fact that she found Isaac to be rather handsome, she was devoted to her boyfriend. She wasn't the type of girl who would normally do something like that to a man like David. Then again, this was not a very normal situation. Still, she felt as if some bizarre force took over her. She decided to push those thoughts out of her head for awhile. She had more pressing matters to deal with. She knew that she had to escape from this town and from this powerful man lying next to her. She thought to herself about how fortunate she was to have awoken at the time she did, as Isaac seemed entranced in a very deep sleep. He looked so peaceful, she thought. So...adorable. She quickly pushed that thought out of her mind, however.

Slowly and carefully, almost like a snake, Deidra slithered out of the bed. Quietly, she gathered her items from the room and slid on her clothes. As she walked towards the door of the building, she moved deliberately and with extreme caution. Along the way, she grabbed a very small knife. She knew that it couldn't do much, but she took it anyways. After what seemed like ages, miraculously, she had made it outside. She silently closed the door behind her. She ran.

The sky was black. There were no stars in the sky, only the frightening rain clouds up above, as if the heavens were crying. Deidra was in a panic. She was running all around. Left. Right. Turning back. Left. Forward. She didn't know what to do or where to go. She stopped. She pressed her hands to her temples and thought. " _Where could David be?"_. She searched the outline of the town. She could not see a lot, given the time of night as well as the weather conditions. Then, off in the distance, she saw one building that could have potentially been a barn. There was one thing that set this building apart from the rest: the lights were on.

She knew her boyfriend was there, and she ran towards it.

~...*...~

" _How am I going to get in there? They'll obviously have a guard,"_ she thought. Then she remembered more. Isaac didn't lock the door. He did not stay awake to ensure that she did not run. He, the leader of this cult, called her his wife and his queen. There had to be some amount of trust placed in her by the others. After all, she was married to their leader.

She approached the building and saw only one figure standing outside. He was tall with hair the color of fire. That fire stuck to his head and face, as he was completely drenched from the rain. Deidra could see through a window that there were many candles lit up inside the barn. This had to be the place.

She approached the boy, "Is this where the Outlander is being held?"

He looked at her, noting that she had been outside in the rain for a long while. "What are you doing here? At this hour? Shouldn't you be taking care of your husband?"

Deidra feigned anger, "How dare you?! You, of all people, insult your Queen? Isaac knows where I am. I need to find the Outlander that I arrived with. He has personal items of mine that I need to collect." She was playing her part well.

The boy looked uneasy. "Now?" he asked.

"Now." Deidra ordered, "Open the door."

He did as he was told. Deidra walked into the barn and found her boyfriend tied to a chair with rope. Tape was over his mouth. She yanked it off. "Where are my trinkets?" she asked, looking into his eyes, hoping that he would understand.

He was clearly in pain as he uttered "My pockets. My back pockets." Deidra went behind the chair. She pretended to be searching his pockets for an imaginary item, but in reality she cut the ropes that tied his hands. She handed him the knife. Together, at once, they ran towards the boy. David pushed him to the ground and punched him repeatedly. He slammed his head into the floor of the barn. When it was clear that the boy could not handle any more brutality, David and Deidra ran.

They knew that their car was at the gas station just outside the town. Like madmen, they ran there in the rain. Along the way, and for a long time after that had escaped the border of Gatlin, Deidra felt as if they were not alone. She knew that she was being watched. It was almost as if every stalk of corn was staring at her. She would not soon forget that feeling.

 _AN: Hello again, everyone! LaineyK123 here. My apologies for another delay. Truth is, I've been having a horrible writer's block for a few years now. I didn't realize how much time had passed until my partner reminded me. I will be working on this story (and maybe a few others) as often as possible. I haven't given up on it, and I hope you guys haven't either! Sorry if this chapter wasn't wonderful, I always have a hard time with escape scenes. I either give way too much information and it's boring or not enough and it's a bit of a stretch. Any tips on what to do better or comments on what I've done would be wonderful! Look forward to more in 2017! Happy New Year._


End file.
